Master's Call
by Leebot
Summary: Can Natsuki successfully resist Shizuru's advances? Is it even a good idea to try?


**Author****'****s ****Note****:** This fic was written in response to a request from Dragonmaster352, who won my Crimson Maiden contest. I hope everyone enjoys it!

This version of the fic is tamed down a bit to meet this site's guidelines. To see the full, explicit version, you'll have to go to my Livejournal. You can find a link to the fic in my profile on this site.

X-X-X

**Title****:** Only You

**Rating****:** M

X-X-X

"...Love you too," Natsuki said. She closed her cell phone and turned to Nao. "Gotta be off now. Shizuru's-"

"Yeah yeah," Nao said, rolling her eyes. "I heard the call. Fujino whistles, and the faithful Kuga comes running with a wag of her tail." Nao turned back to the machine she'd been playing on and began another game. "Go ahead and run to your master, pup," she said.

"O-oi!" Natsuki said. "Shizuru's car is in for repairs. I'm giving her a ride home from university. You wouldn't expect me to leave her stranded, would you?"

Nao let out a grunt. "Justify it how you will, Kuga. We both know you can't resist your master's call."

Natsuki grumbled as she turned away. There was just no reasoning with Nao sometimes.

X-X-X

By the time they got home, Shizuru found herself wishing that her car were in for repairs more often. Failing that, she'd have to come up with some other excuse to ask Natsuki to drive her home from university. This was just too nice of a treat to pass up. She got to sit behind Natsuki, hugging her the whole ride home, and Natsuki had absolutely no escape for any tease that might come to Shizuru's mind. Unfortunately, her teasing was a bit limited by the sound of the wind when they were moving, so Shizuru had to limit it to when they were stopped. It was just too bad that Natsuki ended up switching to side streets just so she could avoid red lights and thus Shizuru's teasing as well. She would have to be punished for that.

"Um..." Natsuki said, after she'd been parked in their driveway for over a minute. "Would you mind letting me go so I could get off?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at this. "Ara ara... Well, if Natsuki wants to 'get off,' then far be it for me to stand in her way." Shizuru released Natsuki from her grasp and got off the bike herself, trusting that the ambiguity in her statement would frustrate Natsuki for a moment as she tried to figure out if it was a tease or not. Shizuru began to walk into their house, and after a moment, she heard the sound of grumbling from behind her. Smiling at the success, she began to plot her next move.

X-X-X

_Damn__that__woman__! __She__really__does__treat__me__like__her__pet__sometimes__..._ Natsuki growled as she followed Shizuru into the house, though she quickly shut herself up as she realized that that's just what a dog would do in this situation. Natsuki shook her head and tried to just let it go. She was driving herself even crazier than usual today. She wasn't going to let Nao manipulate her like that. She'd just go inside, play video games for a bit, dinner, homework, more video games, bed. If Shizuru actually was trying to tempt Natsuki, then Natsuki wasn't going to fall for-

"Mmph!" Natsuki let out a surprised grunt as Shizuru suddenly captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She'd been waiting past the door, just out of sight of Natsuki, and she'd struck as soon as Natsuki had entered the house. Natsuki tried to struggle out of it, but she found herself quickly weakening under the force of the kiss. Shizuru knew how to move her lips just right to cause a flutter in Natsuki's chest, and she was using every trick she knew right now.

Natsuki almost didn't notice when Shizuru's lips finally pulled back; her mind had gone into too much of a haze right now as she tried to fight off her own arousal. "Forgive me, Natsuki," Shizuru said. Natsuki blinked her eyes and tried to focus on the other woman. "I just felt that I should properly thank you for the ride home."

Natsuki shook her head and stepped back from Shizuru. She kept an eye on the other woman as she stepped around and headed to the bedroom. "Um, sure. Don't worry about it," she said. Perhaps Nao was right, and Shizuru did have something in mind today. Natsuki wasn't going to let herself fall for it that easily, however. She ducked into the bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind herself while she changed out of her leathers.

X-X-X

Shizuru furrowed her brow. Natsuki was certainly behaving oddly today. Perhaps something had happened, or perhaps she simply wasn't in the mood right now. Either way, it was probably best to give her some space. If something had happened, she'd probably be willing to talk about it soon enough, and knowing Natsuki, it wouldn't be hard to get her into the mood if Shizuru simply took her time.

X-X-X

"Dinner's ready!" came Shizuru's voice from the kitchen.

Natsuki's ears perked up at this. She'd been smelling ramen for some time now, but she'd been focused on her game, and so she hadn't paid the smell much thought. But now that she dinner was ready, she pushed forward to find a place she could save her game, then headed off to the kitchen.

Natsuki paused in her step as she eyed the table, and she blinked a couple times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. No, she definitely wasn't hallucinating. Shizuru had indeed placed a bottle of mayonnaise next to Natsuki's bowl of ramen, silently giving Natsuki permission to indulge herself for this one meal. Natsuki excitedly pulled out her chair and sat down, saying a quick "Thank you" before she began to squirt some mayo out over her ramen.

Shizuru chuckled at this display, though Natsuki paid it no mind. Shizuru's next words, however, did get her attention. "Ara ara... it looks like Natsuki's tail is wagging. What could be the reason for that, I wonder?"

"Huh?" Natsuki said, looking up from her meal as she tried to process what Shizuru had said. Her girlfriend had sat down across from her now, and she was giving Natsuki a coy smile. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Shizuru tilted her head. "Natsuki looks happy. I admit, I was a bit worried that something might have been wrong earlier today. I'm relieved to see that that wasn't the case."

"Oh," Natsuki said. "That." Natsuki turned down to her food. She'd probably put a bit more mayo on her dinner than was good for her, she realized. She'd just have to hold herself back later, or get in some good exercise tonight.

Natsuki shook her head and tried to suppress the blush that was forming in her cheeks. At the mere thought of the word "exercise," her mind had jumped directly into the gutter. She did not need that right now. She was trying to resist Shizuru today.

"It isn't too hot, is it?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki's blush darkened a couple shades. "Huh!?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "The ramen. Natsuki's eating it more slowly than usual... and it would appear that her cheeks have reddened."

"Um, uh... no! It's fine," Natsuki said, digging into her food to prove that all was well. In the back of her mind, a voice whispered to her that Shizuru probably knew exactly what she was doing, but Natsuki wasn't in the mood to listen to it.

X-X-X

One last try for the night, and then Shizuru would let things rest. Natsuki seemed to be in an odd mood today, so Shizuru wasn't going to press things too much. Of course, that didn't rule out one last attempt. The question was, what to do. Perhaps a subtle approach was best tonight. Shizuru didn't want to scare Natsuki off, after all.

Shizuru peaked into the living room. Natsuki seemed to be engrossed in one of her video games at the moment. Perfect. Shizuru strolled into the room wordlessly and sat down next to Natsuki. She leaned against her love, as she often did when Natsuki was playing her games, and she placed a hand on Natsuki's leg.

"Mm..." Natsuki said, her attention still focused on the game. "One minute, Zuru."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. This was more of a response than she normally got when Natsuki was playing her games. Natsuki often seemed as if she didn't notice Shizuru at all when she was playing, so Shizuru found herself rather flattered that she'd gotten this much attention. She snuggled up against her lover and watched while Natsuki worked toward a good place to stop.

After a few minutes, Natsuki found a good place to save her game. As soon as the game had begun to save, she placed her controller on the coffee table, and without a word, she turned and placed her hands on Shizuru's cheeks, leaning in to capture her lover's lips within a fierce kiss.

Shizuru let out a surprised whimper as Natsuki claimed her lips. It wasn't out of protest though - she certainly had no complaints. She simply had trouble believing the sudden turnaround in Natsuki's mood. But she didn't find herself thinking too hard about that. Instead, she allowed her eyes to drift closed, and she sunk into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around Natsuki's body, holding her love close while Natsuki's lips massaged Shizuru's.

Natsuki eventually pulled back from the kiss. "I'm sorry, Zuru..." she said. "I've been acting stupid today, but the truth is... I want you, and that's all that really matters." Natsuki leaned forward and planted a kiss on Shizuru's cheek. She pulled back again and gazed into Shizuru's eyes, her expression soft and inviting.

Shizuru smiled softly at Natsuki in response to this. She'd tried to be subtle, but apparently Natsuki had seen right through her. Then again, it wasn't as if Natsuki herself were being very subtle right now. Her wishes were as clear as day, and Shizuru had no intention of disappointing her.

X-X-X

As Natsuki began to relax, Shizuru soon felt Natsuki's arms wrap around her. "Damn it, Zuru..." Natsuki said.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, though Natsuki wouldn't be able to see it. "Something wrong, love?"

"...No..." Natsuki said after a moment. "Just that I waited so long for this..."

Shizuru chuckled as she crawled up and planted a kiss on Natsuki's cheek. She brought up her hand and placed a finger on Natsuki's nose. "And if Natsuki knows what's good for her, she won't make me wait just as long."

"Oi!" Natsuki said, furrowing her brow. "I'm not just a dog you can boss around like that!"

"Ara?" Shizuru said, raising an eyebrow. She gave Natsuki her best puppy-dog eyes in response to this. "...Suki?"

Natsuki let out a groan. "Though I do suspect that I might just have a puppy of my own to deal with..."

"Wuffu~" Shizuru said with a smile. She gave Natsuki's cheek a quick kiss, prompting a surprised blush from her lover.

"O-oi!"

X-X-X

**Author****'****s****Note****:** In case anyone didn't read the note at the top: This version of the fic is tamed down a bit to meet this site's guidelines. To see the full, explicit version, you'll have to go to my Livejournal. You can find a link to the fic in my profile on this site.


End file.
